


Особенный

by robin_puck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два дня спустя после возвращения Шерлока из трехлетней ссылки<br/>(написано до выхода 3 сезона)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для прекрасного художника Northern Fox (http://n-foxx.deviantart.com/) по мотивам вот этого арта: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/5/2/1952416/75142416.jpg  
> Очень хотелось откомфортить грустного Шерлока, надеюсь, получилось ))

\- Я сомневался, - сказал Шерлок через два дня после возвращения. Он уже знал, что объяснять не потребуется, Джон прекрасно понимал все. Шерлок сомневался в том, что Джон выдержит и будет продолжать верить в его невиновность. Шерлок сомневался в том, что Джон выдержит и будет помнить Шерлока все это время. Шерлок сомневался в том, что Джон примет его…  
\- Ну и дурак, - спокойно ответил Джон, не поднимая глаз от газеты. Он сидел рядом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, и не смотрел на Шерлока вот уже пятнадцать минут. Это было правильно, все вместе – именно так, как надо. Но что-то еще ворочалось внутри, что-то, оставшееся от трех лет одиночества, невытравленный страх, неуспокоенная боль, от которой невозможно скрыться и спрятаться, как от идущих по следу снайперов. Если бы Шерлок посещал психолога, в особенности, если бы он посещал психолога Джона, ему было бы проще отмести в сторону банальный совет рассказать о своей боли, выпустить ее наружу. Ведь так просто отметать чужое мнение и чужие советы, особенно когда всю жизнь этим занимался. К сожалению, Шерлок не посещал психолога, и контролировать позыв выплеснуть переживания с каждой минутой становилось все сложней. Слава богу, у него еще оставалось немного самообладания и способности анализировать, не отбитой эмоциональным всплеском, чтобы понять, что его рассказ не будет встречен исключительно сочувствием или хотя бы равнодушием. Как бы ни был Джон умиротворен сейчас, двух дней совсем недостаточно для того, чтобы пережить его собственную трехлетнюю боль, а Шерлок слишком отчетливо помнил выражение глаз друга сорок два часа и семнадцать минут назад, и слишком отчетливо понимал, что не хочет видеть этого снова.  
Слова и звуки толклись у самых губ, кончики пальцев покалывало от нестерпимого желания притиснуть к узкому грифу режущие струны, сжать смычок. Горло перехватывало от потребности в никотиновой затяжке. Ладони жгло от необходимости прикоснуться к теплой, знакомой до каждой мозоли, ладони.  
\- Ты – особенный, Джон, - начал наконец Шерлок, закрывая глаза и откидываясь затылком на спинку дивана. Это было правильным – рассказать не о следствиях, а о причинах. Не о том, как годами не слушалась скрипка. Не о том, как тайны и загадки перестали приносить то острое удовольствие, что дарили прежде. Не о том, что даже когда Шерлок сдался, признав право на существование телесной тяги, механическое удовлетворение не принесло облегчения. Это все было только уликами, очевидными доказательствами, а Шерлок помнил, что Джон – не мастак делать выводы из очевидного.  
Поэтому он рассказывал так, как рассказывал бы торопливо записывающему Лестрейду произошедшее на месте преступления. Рассказывал Джону о нем самом, о Джоне Уотсоне. О первопричине всего произошедшего.  
Дело в том, что Джон Уотсон – особенный. Первый человек на памяти Шерлока, который с таким искренним восхищением смотрел на него при вербализации заключений анализа. Вопреки тому, как это выглядело, вернее, как Шерлок старался, чтобы это выглядело, анализ вовсе не был простым делом. Мало было доставшегося от природы таланта замечать все детали, необходимо было умение отсекать лишнее, а вот этому Шерлок учился сам. Приходилось иметь дело с множеством переменных, которые необходимо увязать в единую картину, это было нелегко, черт возьми, почему все считают, что это просто, какие-то магические фокусы, так, что ли? Это работа мозга, а не просто эффектный выход, и, как ни странно, Джон был одним из немногих, кому хватало ума оценить эту работу по достоинству. Можно говорить что угодно и презирать обычных людей, прозябающих в расслабленности и тупости, но на самом деле Шерлоку, как и каждому, было важно, чтобы кто-то был способен понять и дать адекватную оценку его ежедневной работе.  
Первая ниточка протянулась между ними в тот момент, когда Джон первый раз сказал «Это потрясающе» в ответ на дедукцию Шерлока. Первый раз Шерлока так открыто и без задней мысли принимали. Они были в сущности чужими людьми друг другу (ладно, надо признать, что все люди были для Шерлока чужими. Кроме членов семьи. Кроме некоторых членов семьи.), но в тот момент Шерлок впервые ощутил это особенное волнение, которое раньше испытывал только перед лицом тайн и загадок разной степени сложности. Зудящее под кожей, распирающее изнутри, перехватывающее дыхание от предвкушения. Джон не был загадкой, о нет. Но у Шерлока перехватывало горло от предвкушения чего-то почти такого же прекрасного, как тайна. От возможности разделить свой восторг с ближним. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет так остро и ярко?..  
…Джон Уотсон – особенный. Первый человек на памяти Шерлока, который без раздумий бросился на его защиту, не озаботившись ни собственной выгодой, ни собственной безопасностью. Первый человек, который никогда не сомневался в Шерлоке, даже если тому были веские причины. Джон – первый человек, в присутствии которого Шерлок испытал стыд за себя. И не от того, что доктор Уотсон своим прекраснодушием чуть не поставил его в неловкое положение перед идиотом Андерсеном и ухмыляющимся Лестрейдом. Шерлоку впервые было стыдно оказаться не тем, за кого Джон его принимал. Он не был наркоманом, Господи, это даже звучит нелепо, но искреннее недоумение в глазах Джона едва не пошатнуло его отстаиваемое с подросткового возраста право на самоопределение. А еще Шерлоку в первый раз было обидно за другого человека. Ему было обидно, что Джон ставит себя в неловкое положение, что Лестрейд смеется над ним, что ухмыляется отвратительный тапир Андерсен, а Шерлок не может вывернуться из этого унизительного положения и спасти их обоих от разоблачения. От разоблачения виновности Шерлока в неопрятном пороке, а Джона - в простодушии.  
Джон Уотсон не сомневался в Шерлоке даже тогда, когда сам Шерлок в себе сомневался. Это злило, это раздражало как огромная вязаная шапка, которую Шерлок носил в детстве. Она была жаркой, колючей, со спускающимися на плечи ушами. Для пущего тепла ее обвязывали жестким шарфом и делали узел сзади, чтобы маленький Шерлок не мог его развязать. Как он ненавидел эту шапку в моменты оттепели! Как мечтал содрать с себя и бросить в наметенный у ворот снег! И как любил ее, когда из парка начинал медленно сочиться мороз, сковывая пруд со старинной купальней...  
Джон Уотсон оказался единственным, кто не усомнился в Шерлоке до самого конца. И даже после него, небрежно и недоуменно отбросив щедро предоставленные возможности для самоуспокоения, оставшись в болезненном и горьком одиночестве по собственной воле. Он не был, как Шерлок, беглецом, вырванным из привычного жизненного круга. Он не был солдатом, потерявшим в бою товарища и ринувшемся в новый бой с именем погибшего на знамени. Он не был любовником, столкнувшимся с необратимостью смерти, отнимающей любимых. Он не был... но он стал этим всем добровольно, не умея и не желая иначе. Не умея и не желая отказываться ни от своего простодушия, ни от своей веры. От Шерлока, который был ему в сущности никем, но кого Джон Уотсон почему-то считал другом...  
Джон Уотсон – самый обычный человек. Он и вполовину так не умен, как Шерлок. Он в три раза меньше способен заметить и в пять раз меньше способен сделать из замеченного верные выводы.  
Джон Уотсон…  
\- Заткнись, - тихо попросил Джон, и Шерлок недоуменно распахнул глаза.  
\- Просто замолчи, - сказал Джон, аккуратно складывая газету и все так же на него не глядя.  
\- Что-то не так? – осторожно поинтересовался Шерлок.  
\- Не так. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но люди так не делают, Шерлок. Не рассказывают, как… короче, плохо. Это было плохо.  
Шерлок помолчал, хмурясь, а потом выпрямился, требовательно глядя на Джона.  
\- Как делают люди? Что люди говорят в таких случаях?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Я не знаю. Зависит от фантазии. Но обычно хватает простого "Я тебя люблю".  
Шерлок моргнул. Джон вскинул на него взгляд и тут же опустил голову, откашливаясь.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал Шерлок неуверенно, будто бы пробуя слова на вкус.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - повторил Шерлок задумчиво. – Все так просто?  
\- Вот уж совсем это непросто, - возразил ему Джон, поднимаясь и направляясь на кухню. – Поверь мне, я знаю, о чем говорю… Ужинать будешь?  
\- Я хотел поговорить о… - начал было Шерлок, но Джон его перебил.  
\- Сначала ужин, ладно? Не подумай, что я против, но хорошо бы все-таки сократить количество потрясений хотя бы до одного в сутки. Вчера ты воскресаешь из мертвых, сегодня ты рассказываешь о… в общем, ты понял. Давай с сексом подождем до завтра, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь не улыбнуться. Джон Уотсон – особенный. Может быть, он не слишком внимателен и не обладает выдающимися способностями к анализу, но для Шерлока он подходит идеально. И он уверен, что завтра у них все получится. В конце концов, если Шерлок сделает что-то неправильно, его есть кому поправить.


End file.
